Home
by Cin70
Summary: What if all the Decepiticons were killed off during the battle in Egypt and now the autobots have to deal with being accepted by the humans and re learing how to live a civillian life? This story after some thought of my own is different from TF3: the future together. Here they all are reunited along with the younglings they had to leave behind in search of the allspark.
1. Chapter 1

Home

'_**What if '**_all the Decepitcons were offlined in the battle in Egypt? Can the Autobots finally get on with their lives? Where would they go? Where too would they want to work and live? These are just a few questions and challenges that they will have to face as they gear down from war life to a civilian life.

Later in the story the Autobots develop their hologram program allowing them to appear as a human outside their alt mode.

Characters to name a few in the story: Staylie, Ironhide's little femme, Rammer, Optimus' son, and Ratchet's twins, Bounce and Beamer. There will be other names I'll create, but I'll mention them in later chapters.

Disclaimer: In short I own nothing and make nothing either, just the crazy idea for this story. However, Hasbro, Paramount and Dreamworks studios own the rights to the Transformers and the movie characters.

Chapter One

It's about the Autobots and the NEST teams' return to the base. Optimus goes in for some repairs and a secret love between two Autobots is revealed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Forward

It had been two hard and long months right after the final battle was won. The remains of Megatron and the Decepticons were this time dismantled to Primes' liken and too out of respect of 'their' customs.

It was the final end to a way to long and deadly war between two factions and now earths' people. This wasn't the way Prime wanted it to end, but he knew that earth couldn't sustain another battle between them. Prime had fatally killed Megatron and beheaded the fallen. They left out when the clean up was completed onboard an aircraft carrier bound for Guam. After arriving there they board the planes for the flight home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diego Garcia 0800 hours 

The planes landed shortly after 0800 hours that morning and for the final time the NEST team has made it back safely to base. As the crews began to unload the cargo and equipment, the Autobots reported to their private hanger for a short meeting with Optimus in the rect room. He was the last one to enter the room as the others were just seated around on the couches and chairs. He slowly but surly made he's way over and sat down in his large chair and began to speak.

"As you all know and I'm happy to finally say it, the war is over."

Optimus said with utter relief. Upon the other Autobots hearing their Prime, they too felt a sense of relief that finally had begun to creep in.

"Thank you, all of you for standing by me through this war. I'm proud of your courage and dedication to the cause we have held so dear and that is, peace is the right of all sentinel beings."

Prime paused as he took another ragged breath. Ratchet who had been monitoring his condition; knew soon that he would need to get Optimus out of here and in his med bay.

"It's been an honor to serve with you all." Optimus said moments later but rather softly because; there was a twinge of sadness that was felt amongst the room. That of the loss of dear friends and family who have died fighting this war.

Just as Optimus had said that, Ironhide stood up.

"No, the honor to serve under your leadership is ours Prime," he said as he stood facing his Prime with pride.

With that said others too began chanting, "yeah, we own our victory to you Optimus."

Optimus slightly nodded at their remarks and smiled though, as he felt humbled to be so loved by those under his command.

"Thank you, but it was a joint team effort with the humans and I pray to Primus that we never forget too the sacrifices they have made for us in this war. But now a change in our lives begins and it will take us some time to adjust and learn the ways of a civilian life here on earth. But I see us facing that challenge just like all the other challenges we have had before and that is with courage and determination."

Optimus had said that as he looked on at the others. His words of courage, Optimism and he's honesty to them has long ago endured to him their respect and now too of the humans. He's faith through it to the bitter end has never wavered and for that they were very grateful to him.

"Where do we go from here, Optimus?" Mudflap sincerely asked.

"We will stay here for now; I'll be shortly meeting again with Major Lennox when I'm released from med bay,"

Optimus answered with a slight smirk to which a few chuckles were heard about the room.

But moments later though, the room fell deathly quiet. It was like everyone was just hit by the realization that the war was truly over. A time of reflection and a time to relax their guard, something that the older ones have not been able to do in a long time.

Ratchet however, didn't stay quiet long.

"For now I need to get Optimus in my med bay," Ratchet said breaking the silence as he stood up pointing towards the door.

"All right, the rest of you go and help Major Lennox unload the rest of the planes, dismissed."

Optimus said as he nodded at Ratchet who was standing with he's hands on his hips impatiently waiting and worried. He did slowly and but painfully get up from his chair to leave but after the others had left followed behind by Ratchet.

Though Optimus had recovered some from his fatal injuries he suffered by Megatron; he still had a leaking engeron line around his spark chamber. Too, the inside of his stomach lining was torn in several places thus preventing him from in-taking their usual energy source by month. So the engeron was administered via an IV port on he's wrist daily during the trip home. Ratchet did temporarily patch the main intake line to his spark chamber while they were in Egypt. But Optimus had insisted that he help somewhat with the clean up effort, which only troubled Ratchet and Ironhide even more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bee, the twins, Sideswipe and Ironhide made their way out of the hanger and over to the tarmac were Lennox's team was busy unloading. On the way Bee walking behind everyone else thinking about Arcee he decided to ask Ironhide something.

"Ironhide is Acree going to be okay?'

Bee asked cautiously though glad he was finally able to speak some with his own voice. Ratchet had finally re-worked part of the circuit board on his voice unit while on the aircraft carrier but it wasn't quite healed. Ironhide turned around and faced Bee looking a little startled by his concern and said,

"Yes, of course she is."

Ironhide said as he looked briefly at Bee confidently then shook his head and continued walking off in the direction of where Lennox and his team were. Bee although, was not as convinced and it showed.

Arcee had survived Starscreams pulsating plasma blast, but her other counterparts had not. Although she suffered a dislocated hip joint and her upper leg strut was fractured in two places, Ratchet was able to realign her hip and weld her leg strut back together. Ratchet put her on medical leave to rest and upon return to base she went to her quarters.

Just as they rounded the corner of the hanger one of the twins spoke up.

"Yeah, she's one tough femme; she'll be okay and boss bot too. Old hatchet will have them up and going in no time, you'll see."

Mudflap said trying to lift Bee's spirits some, though at first it seem that it had only won him a chuckle from Sideswipe.

"It's Ratchet and thank you," Bee politely said as he was walking behind Mudflap.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Major Lennox," Ironhide called out to him as he approached. Lennox then turned around upon hearing Ironhide's voice.

"Prime wants us to assist with anything you need moved and put away."

Ironhide said as he stood facing him.

"Good, how is he doing?" Lennox asked out of concern.

"Mumm, he's going under now for repairs, he'll be fine. I'm just glad he's with us now."

Ironhide said in a rare moment of tenderness. Lennox understood, he knew that Ironhide was Optimus' guardian and how bad of a toll the forest fight took on him. Ironhide had felted guilty for not being there fast enough to back Optimus up.

"Yes I'm too, I just hope the big guy takes it easy for once and take some much needed rest.

"Prime doesn't know the meaning of rest, but I'll mention it that you said so,"

Ironhide said with a smirk across he's face.

"No but if Ratchet orders him he will. Remember the last time when he twisted he's knee in that Brazil recon last year," Lennox said as he looked up at Ironhide who just made a grunting noise.

"Yeah, and who's the mech he leaned on and damn near sunk in the mud and mosquito infested forest the two hundred or so miles back to the airstrip, me!"

Ironhide retorted but then they both began to chuckled about it.

"Yeah you did and he told me later in private how embarrassing that was. That he should have seen that big hole in the ground. But anyways, there's fifteen crates over there stacked already. They go in the storage hanger next to you hanger."

Lennox said as he pointed to the crates along side of the plane but then Ironhide had noticed that Lennox had seemed a little worried by the tone in his voice just then.

Ironhide stood there a moment trying to understand the look on Lennox's face. He knew that Lennox and Prime had become the best of friends both officially and time spent here on base together. Their conversations and off time spent traveling together have help build a lasting friendship and it was then he concluded that Will was worried too for them now.

"Will, we'll be fine. We will find ways here to support ourselves," Ironhide said sincerely then took off towards the crates.

Lennox slightly shook he's head as Ironhide had turned around to join the others whom were taking the crates and putting them away. He is still amazed at how they too have the same emotions as humans do and that they have adapted well to human society over the years. Even adapting some of the human gestures commonly used in expressing feelings.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the Rect room two hours later

The Autobots had finished up with helping Major Lennox and his team unloads the planes and some of the autobots then returned to the rect room to wait on word from Ratchet about Optimus. But many of them were in there contemplating somewhat privately about their mix feelings towards their future here. For many of the younger ones who weren't around then to enjoy the civil peace and the normal life in the city of Iacon before the war; it was a chance now to experience that for the first time.

Ironhide sat alone in the corner working on his personal data pad. He would never admit it to anyone but he had been unusually grumpy and stand-offish lately. He took Optimus' apparent death the hardest next to Bee. He berated himself for not getting to the forest fast enough when he heard Optimus call for him. Unbeknownst to Ironhide Bee had came over and sat near him.

"I just got a call from Sam; he's been home for a few hours. They finally released him from the hospital this morning California time." Bee said.

Ironhide stopped what he was doing and looked up at the kid and said, "I know how much you want to be there,"

Bee smiled and yet Ironhide knew there was something else on the younglings mind.

"Yes, with him and Mikalea, but my life too. I'm glad now to finally be able to start my plans."

Bee said as Ironhide then looked up surprised somewhat.

"What plan youngling, my I ask?" Ironhide asked exquisitely.

Bee sat there a moment and thought about it, all of it. About their plans, the love they have secretly had for each other and the life they dreamed about now that the war is finally over.

"Mine, or should I say Arcee and I." Bee stated waiting to see what Ironhide would say to that.

He knew Ironhide had known they were best of friends from their youth and that they often worked together on missions.

"Humm, both," Ironhide quickly answered.

"For now my concern is for her yes, but I think you have also known I've loved her for a long time."

Bee said as he stood up to leave. Ironhide rarely smiled but he did slightly grinned.

"Yes I have and so has Optimus, he was glad for you when Arcee made it here in more ways than one." Ironhide said inwhich surprised Bee.

"Chromia and Elita will make it here someday too. I know you miss Chromia just like Optimus misses Elita;" Bee spoke so encouraging in his softly natural voice.

"I know she and Elita will be here someday young one. Them two will survive I know it and so does Prime. Go on and check on her I'll com you when I hear from Ratchet."

Ironhide said to Bee who stood there in the doorway. Bee then gave Ironhide a thumbs up and left and Ironhide was alone again as he sat there thinking. The others in the room were quiet possible thinking the same, was there any autobots taking refuge among the stars still alive?

Okay I end chapter one revised here. Next chapter Ironhide gives his POV and Ratchet in the med bay with Optimus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Home

I'm getting back into writing updates for my stories. So, here we start off with Ironhide's POV ; then the story starts with Ratchet in the med bay with Optimus. Later in the week, Major Lennox comes to see the big guy and tells him what is happening with the team.

Chapter three will start on Thursday morning with Optimus getting out of the med bay and that night with Ratchet's POV then the next day there's is a meeting in the command center with General Morshower via a satellite link. It's about the dissolve of the NEST group and the Autobots are granted permission to stay on the base during their transition from war life to civilian life.

Oh, in this story as with most of my stories, Bee has his voice. Man, I sure hope in Transformers: Dark of the Moon that Bee has his voice back!

As I noted in the first chapter, the Autobots will develop their holoforms a little later in the story and then I'll have names for their holoforms.

Also, this chapter will be a bit long so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Except for the names Staylie, Rammer, and Bounce and Beamer the other names(transformers) thus far belong to Hasbro. The other characters(humans) belong to Paramount Studios and DreamWorks Pictures.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ironhide's POV

_As the others and I had finished up with helping Major Lennox; I began thinking about my mia and my baby girl, Staylie. Her name meaning to stay with, but she's a fully-grown femme by now though. I had regrettably missed most of all of her sparkling years; along with just being a father and now most of her youngling years too, I just hope she understood why. Chromia, or as I called her, mia; I miss her so much. I look at Will and Sarah and see how happy they are and how much Annabelle has brought more happiness into their lives. It was the same for Chromia and I too before I left with Optimus. We had some of the most wonderful years of our bond together in the sector of Cracon where I was sparked and Staylie was born there as well. It was just outside the city of Iacon and I had remained there up until the war begun. When I left Staylie was only a few years old, but she loved her daddy, you might say she was a daddy's girl. Just like Annabelle, she wanted to go every where I went. Rammer, who was about the same age as she was, always wanted to hang around he's father too. Surprisingly Optimus and Elita lived in the same sector as we did. _

_This war, with it finally now over I wonder if they all survive some how somewhere out there in space? I'm sitting in the rect room with the others who are too lost in their own thoughts about our future here and civilian life. Civilian life, I had a long time ago and to be honest I really don't remember much of one. I was Optimus' bodyguard before the war broke out; it was then a co-ruled world between Optimus and Megatron who both along with Elita had followed Sentinel Prime, who was their mentor. Megatron was the leader of the military division and Optimus the civilian division. I worked for Megatron then and was Second in command of the elite security force and the weapon specialist for the whole military._

_I just got done with talking with my charge, Bumblebee and I'm happy for the kid. I knew that he and Arcee were real good friends even when we lived back on Cybertron; I even thought that they had something going on. But I just know that when Optimus finds out that he's little one is getting bonded, he'll just faint. Optimus watched Bee as he grew up in the ranks but I was he's guardian and 'little one' was a nickname he gave Bee because, for such a young and smaller mech he was fast and pretty smart too! Speaking of Optimus, I had nearly lost him this time. When I heard him calling for back up; I drove as fast as I could trying to get to his location. But I was too late and he was dead by the time Ratchet, the others and I got there to the forest. I cried, I didn't care who saw me and it took Ratchet prying me off Optimus' body to allow the humans to hook onto him and fly his body back to Andrews Air force base in Maryland. I was much older than he was and when he became Prime I became his bodyguard. It was my duty to protect him and that had been the biggest challenge to my carrier to date. He would constantly be putting himself out there on the firing line getting shot up and banged up worrying me and Ratchet so. Yet, one of the most approachable of the Primes we had according to what little of our history I remember. He made the appearances with his people in good times and bad. After the war began, he would visited them in the med bay, would take the time to listen to anyone who asked him and he was never afraid of stepping up and doing any manual labor that was need. He is closer to his officers than any other Prime was. His name Optimus, means optimist, a voice of hope and he has been that for us and more. But I've too seen him sacrifice so much of his personal life to the duty of being Prime. When he became Prime it was as if his world was turned upside down and inside out. I remember how young and restless he was and naive; but now he has matured into a grown mech. That's not to say that he didn't have some moments of anger and frustrations even now, but he has manage to rise above his personal fears and has instead been a guiding light and strength of hope for us. _

_He and Elita, Chromia's younger sister, had met when they were very young and bonded shortly afterwards. I think shortly after they finished their twelfth level of education; anyways, she was and is he's rock and the reason I believe, that has helped him deal with the pressures of being Prime. _

_Earth, while it could never be a true home for us; Optimus was right all those years ago. He had said, "_Although they have much to learn, just like us, there's more to them than meets the eye_."_

_I guess it was Major Lennox's little sparkling, Annabelle from whom I began to warm up to. I mean I was missing my little girl and saw that most humans here have the same devotion to their offspring as we. My, she quickly worked her charm on me or was it I who was trying to get her not to be scare of me?_

_I've became the Major's guardian soon after the first battle here and over the years we've become the best of friends both on the battlefield and stateside. Robert Epps, now he too has become a good friend; we both tell it like it is and both jam out to hard rock music; which case drives both the major or Prime nuts!_

_But on a serious note, I do hope now that the war is over that more of our fellow Autobots do make it here to earth. I wonder though what it is that I could or would do for a living besides fighting. It's such a weird feeling you know that the war is over and now I must find somewhere to live and work. I wish more than ever for Chromia and Staylie to make it here now; now we three could resume living together, as we wanted before the war and was why we fought the war for._

Okay end of Ironhide's POV

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_In the med bay a couple of hours later with Ratchet and Optimus_

Ratchet sat in a chair next to Optimus' berth who now was recovering from his four hour surgery. The only sound you heard was the monitors beeping as it read Optimus's spark rate and energon pressure. He slowly woke up from the surgery that took an hour longer than expected because of several lengthwise tears in the lining of the throat, and an excess mount of processed engeron that was leaking into his stomach. As he sat there waiting for Optimus to wake up, he began to wondering off thinking about his future here and what it's going to be like, being a civilian again. But he didn't have long to ponder about it as Optimus had started to moan softly and scooted around on his back like he was trying to get comfortable again and then fall back into another recharge cycle.

"Optimus, are you awake?"

Ratchet asked as he softly patted Optimus upon his shoulder.

"You have to lay still for awhile Optimus, but you should in a few hours after your systems start the necessary repairs and the energon through the IV is processed."

Ratchet said and then Optimus mumbled,

"Ugh."

His mouth was dry so, he slowly raised he's right index finger to his mouth plates.

"Yes, I know your mouth is dried and I'm sorry but, you lost a lot of energon and are very dehydrated, so right now I still have the IV attached and a drain line. Please just rest for now and let the sealant harden."

To that Optimus moaned softly, he was still out of it and sleepy and would be for several more hours.

Ratchet did though have a cold can of engeron with a straw in it for him

so he just turn his head sideways.

"Here, drink some of this but slowly. Your throat is sore and the repairs are

going to take a few days to mend completely before you really should drink much less try and talk."

Ratchet warned him and Optimus sipped on it a little if nothing else but to moisten his mouth and soothe the dryness he was experiencing.

Optimus then fell back into a recharge snoring softly. His body was still tired from it all and sore. He was going to be a lot of pain for a few days from it all; but now with the engeron leaks around his spark chamber sealed, Ratchet's concern will be watching if any side effects occur from the merge. But for now he needed to rest quietly so, he dimmed the lights in the room and quietly left out . He knew the others want to know how Optimus was and needed too also check on Arcee; she was he's other concern. He knew she was fine physically but she is missing her older sisters badly. When she arrived shortly before the final battle, she brought good news for Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide about their sparkbonds; but too Ratchet had for awhile as well, believed that Bumblebee and Arcee were planning to make changes in their lives together.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Back in the rect room_

Ratchet had came to the rect room to tell the others that the surgery went well for Opitmus. He came in to see that only Ironhide, who was sitting in the corner by himself and the twins who were setting at the table reading something on their Ipods where there and just as he thought Bee was gone. He was tired and thirsty so he walked in, grabbed himself a cup off the shelf and pour himself a hot cup of engeron just as Ironhide looked up realizing that Ratchet was there.

"How's Prime," Ironhide suddenly asked while setting his data pad down.

"Optimus is doing fine now and he is in the recovery room resting. It will be a couple of hours though before he fully wakes up; he lost a lot of energon during surgery hide."

Ratchet said as he sat down next to him at the table.

"It was worse than expected I assume?" Ironhide asked noticing the fatigue in Ratchet's face.

"Yes and no. While he did have engeron lines that were leaking into his stomach and several lengthwise tears in the line going to it, I'm more concern with the integration of Jetfires parts and powers that he has acquired. But he seems all right so far and I'm just tired"

Ratchet admitted wearily of himself at the moment, just as they all are.

"Damn kid, I hope this time he stops and thinks more about himself for a change."

Ironhide blurted out still a little angry with Optimus for taking the boy into the woods by himself; but still more at himself for not being there in time for he's dear friend soon enough.

"Ratch, thank you. I don't know if... I don't know that I would be able to live with myself if he died for good. The boy Sam, I'm grateful that he was there for Optimus. He too has been through so much for such a youngling, but maybe now he could get on with his life too."

Ironhide said as he sat there at the table with Ratchet.

"Me too so, where is everybody?" Ratchet asked changing the subject on to something else.

Ironhide just shook his shoulders in response so Ratchet ask him,

"Fine, do you know where Bee is?"

"Hah, you know where that youngling is, he left to go see Arcee of course." Ironhide said in his usual low gravel voice.

"Has he told you anything yet?" Ratchet asked.

"About what?" Ironhide teased him back playing clueless to the notion.

"You know you old fragger! Or can you not tell that your little charge is in love with her."

Ratchet retorted back to which Ironhide laughed.

"Duh, you dumb aft! I knew that thousands of years ago when they would both sign up for the same missions together."

Ironhide said aloud and unbeknownst to him, Mudflap and Skids had just looked up taking a sudden inertest in the conversation.

"What about them two and what mission, Ironhide?" Skids asked as both he and his brother pulled out a chair to sit down at the table with him and Ratchet.

Both Ironhide and Ratchet just looked up at each other both hoping the other would answer first and Ironhide was not going to budge either.

"_You going to answer the kids question or sit there looking stupid?" _

Ratchet had said to Ironhide via a private com channel.

"_No, I'm not stupid but why don't you now go and run into another high-line wire and feel tingly again!"_

Ironhide had snapped back at Ratchet who was not amused and was now seething inside from Ironhide's remark.

A few seconds later realizing that Ironhide was not going to give, Ratchet took a deep breathe and said,

"they've been good friends for a long time. Look don't either of you go asking him any questions, you know how private Bee is."

Mudflap just looked at Ratchet in a sort of funny way and said,

"That don't tell me nothing, what are they boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Arrguhh!" Ironhide growled as he suddenly got up from the table and stumped off towards the door.

"And just where do you think your going?" Ratchet remarked.

The twins both were staring at Ironhide as he stopped, turned around and shouted, " Somewhere quiet so that I can think, you got a problem with that medic?"

"I bet I could concoct you up one real quick you grumpy old fragger!" Ratchet yelled back while waving his fist in the air at him.

As those two were going at it, the twins decided to make a hasty retreat and bug out of there unannounced.

"Yea doc, make me up one and send me to Montana."

Ironhide said then disappeared out the door too and down the hall as Ratchet had quickly taken two wrenches out of his sub-spaced and was about to throw them at him.

Ironhide had left and was heading for the med bay to check on Optimus. He knew that Optimus was still recharging but he just want to sit with him all the same. Ratchet, who was now the only one left in the rect room began to think about his sparkmate and younglings again as he folded his arms over on the table and rest his head on them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_In Arcee's private quarters about an hour or so later _

Bee had been sitting by her berthside while she recharged. He had already got a call from Mrs. Witwicky saying that Sam was now home from the hospital and resting well. Although he and Sam would remain good friends and stay in touch every now and then, he could now focus on his dreams he has with Arcee.

"_Bee, this is Ironhide. I'm with Optimus now as he is resting and wanted to let you know he's okay."_

Ironhide had just told Bee via the com channel.

"_Thanks Ironhide, tell him I said to take it easy and get well soon because we just might have a bond ceremony soon!"_

Bee replied back to Ironhide via the com link. Ironhide didn't come back and say anything else and the com link was closed. But Bee knew Ironhide was beaming with happiness for him and so would Optimus too.

Bee had sat there awhile thinking when Arcee came out of her recharge, looked up at him and smiled.

"How long have you been sitting here?" She softly asked him as he smiled back at her.

"For two hours almost, I didn't want to wake you." Bee answered back.

"Ooohh Bee," she said as he smiled on at her and then he stood up, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you so and now that you are feeling better, I want you to do something for me." Bee said as he took her hand.

She gasped surprisingly at what she saw next and yet knew he was going to ask her officially soon.

"Will you bond with me making it official forever for us?"

Bee asked her on bended knee at her side.

"Yes, yes I will." She Answered gleefully.

Bee smiled as he kissed her hand, stood up and sat back down in the chair next to her.

"I told Ironhide and told him to tell Optimus too that I was going to pop the question and to get ready for a great party!"

Bee said to her when she looked as if something sad had crossed her processor.

"What's wrong Arcee?" Bee quickly asked rather alarmed by the look upon her face.

"Chromia, Moonracer and Elita; I had wanted them too to be here to see their little sister get bonded." She said sadly.

"They will be here soon, I just know in my spark somehow they and Rammer, Staylie and the others will make it here. Look we can wait awhile really, we don't have to hide are feelings anymore from the world."

Bee said as he was trying to comforted her as he knew she was closes to her sisters who basically raised her.

Arcee was a strong femme, just like her older sister, Elita. But privately she looked to Bumblebee for reassurance just like Elita does with Optimus.

"I would like to wait a little while, I would feel like I'm cheating them out of enjoying the happiness too." Arcee said and Bee then leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips whispering, "I love you and will do anything for you and if you would like to wait then, then we can. I too know that they would want to be here as well to enjoy in the happiness."

They looked on at each other for a few more seconds happy now that they could finally share their bliss with the others openly. Although no doubt they too knew privately that Arcee and Bee had loved each other probably since they first met.

"How's Optimus?" Arcee asked as Bee sat back down in his chair.

"Oh yea, Ironhide had told me earlier that he was fine and resting for now."

Bee answered her as he reach for her cup.

"Would you like some more engeron to drink?" He asked her.

Just as she nodded yes, someone began knocking on the door.

"Awe, I believe that's the doc at the door," Bee replied as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"There you are, how is Arcee?" Ratchet said as he stood in the doorway.

"Happy, sore, real sore but happy. Come on in Ratch," Arcee said from across the room in her berth.

As Bee stepped out to go get her some more energon, Ratchet came in and sat down in the chair Bee sat in earlier.

"How's Optimus, I hope he doesn't have to purge his stomach anymore." Acree asked. It was horrible on the flight back to the base. Poor Optimus, he couldn't quit heaving for more than a few minutes at a time.

"He will not be purging his stomach for now; that is if he stays in the berth and rest. He's fine Arcee, the surgery took a little longer than I expected it to but was a success.

They went on talking a few minutes more before Bee rejoined them. The three of them sat and talked and Arcee had asked Ratchet to be the one to give her away; stating that he was much like a father to her that she never had. They Elita, Chromia and her had remained until the war began, in touch with their mother who had died trying to leave their home sector. Their father though shortly after Arcee was sparked had died.

Of course, he was honored and would be glad to as he told her, "Arcee, Bee, I've watched you both grow up and become the best of friends and I couldn't be any happier for you both." Ratchet said proudly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_It's later in the week now and Optimus is still in recovery but sitting up and restless. Major Lennox drops by to see him and discuss with him what's been going on in his absences_.

Optimus was sitting up as he watched TV, a rarity for him to have been able to do before now; but none of the less watching some documentary when Ratchet walks in the room with the Major.

"Optimus, you have some company to see you," Ratchet said as he carried Major Lennox over to the table next to Optimus. Will had stepped down out of Ratchet's hand and waved at him, "Thanks Ratch." Will said to him as the sound of the TV went mute just then.

"Major, it's good to see you besides the boring dull walls of this clinic from which has become my temporary home."

Optimus said as Will laughed, "Yeah, but I heard tomorrow big guy your getting out of here," Will replied as he sat down on the table.

"That's good to hear, thank you for telling me. I guess Ratchet was going to tell me this evening," Optimus said to Will as he reached for his energon drink sitting on the table to the left of where Lennox was setting.

"I can bet you'll be glad to get all of these lines hanging out of you out and go for a drive maybe to watch the sunrise."

Will had said, Ratchet had told him that maybe even later tonight he could leave and recharge in his big huge berth in his own private space.

"Would love to Major so, what's been going on since I've been cooped up in here?" Optimus asked.

Will knew something and that and was beginning to worry Optimus a little.

"Well, first I'll tell you that in a couple days we are having a conference with General Moreshower, but from here. He sends he's regards to you hoping for a speedy recovery and all that stuff. Uh, Bumblebee and Arcee have left as you know and I too was surprised but happy for them. Ironhide is still here, I told him to return to the states for awhile and I would stay here with you but he said he would leave with me this weekend so. Most of the staff has left for shore leave and or returned to the mainland base in San Diego, CA. Only my closes officers have remained here for now."

Lennox paused as Optimus looked at him attentively as always. He and the others knew but he ordered the others to remain quiet. He wanted to tell Optimus personally; you know him being a married man with a family too understood how happy Optimus was going to be knowing that his wife and children were okay.

"Thank you and I look forward to the meeting, was there anything else?"

Optimus asked as he took another swallow of his drink.

Well, we received a message from someone by the name of Elita-one, your femme commander. She said that along with her are; Chromia and Moonracer, the kids along with Kup, Wheeljack, Bluestreaker, Mirage, your brother, Ultra Magnus and others will be here by Friday evening."

Will stopped talking after he said all of that, Optimus just looked like someone had just took several thousands of years of worry and stress off of he's shoulders. Actually, he was speechless and at the same time had a smile across his face while his optics were closed. Optimus leaned back laying his head back against the pillow,

"There's no words to express my thoughts right now in either one of our languages Will, but that is a much needed reprieve to finally know that they all are okay, thank you."

Optimus said sounding so relieved and happy at the same time. Will had gotten to know Optimus as he too had gotten to know Will and both have become the best of Co-commanders/friends over the past few years.

"Hey, it was nothing and besides I'm married too and miss my wife and my little girl. My she's growing up, her seventh birthday was two days ago and Sarah told me via the computer cam that she's expecting. I'm hoping for a son but she wants another girl to spoil rotten; but hey I'll be happy either way."

Will said as he looked on at Optimus who was noticeably shedding a few tears of happiness and relief at the same time.

"I will be looking forward to seeing my son for the first time in seven thousand years. He's still young enough but I wonder if he'll even remember me?" Optimus said.

"That depends, was he a momma's boy who was shy around others like you or was he always wanting to be with you?" Will asked which had just earned him a hearty laugh from Optimus.

"I'm afraid a little of both, but that was hilariously put and yes I can't help being shy, I guess I have always been."

Optimus said somewhat with a deep down chuckle.

"I miss my lita too and the life we can now aim for here on earth," Optimus added after he took another swallow of his drink.

"I miss Sarah too, it's been only four months for me, but ugh-damn!"

Lennox was now just playing around, yanking on Optimus chain sort of speak.

"Will, I will not pretend that I didn't, as they said, catch your drift. Yes, I miss that aspect of married life too, but for us it is truly not just 'this' that keeps the fires going."

Optimus said that with the most sincere sound in his voice he could mustard, but Will just shook his head while chuckling a little to himself. He knew by the look on Optimus's face so; that was just another thing they've learned about each other and the fact that all men miss their women when their gone.

"Seriously now, have you and the others thought about life now that the war is over?" Will asked.

"Yes, I have some in the last few days and I know others have too. It's a change Will that will take some time to sink in that's really over. And now with the rest of our families finally coming here, it just makes it sweeter. Will, do the others know?"

Optimus was as always, concern for the others as he knew they would be just as happy.

"Well yes, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you knowing that it would cheer you up after being stuck up in here."

Lennox told Optimus to which he replied.

"Indeed, it is and will make the transition to civilian life a little easier I think." Optimus replied with a smile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Will and Optimus did talk a little longer and Optimus did share a little more about Elita with Will. He spoke of when they were young long before the war and too he share some more about Cybertron. Will had never heard from Optimus about her except that he was bonded; only did Ironhide once speak about Chromia and that was years ago.

Next chapter will start Thursday morning with Optimus being released from med bay and that night with Ratchet's POV. Then the next morning Friday, there's a meeting in the main command center with the General at 1000 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Home

Here we start off with Optimus speaking about how he is eagerly awaiting for Friday night when he will be reunited with his sparkbond Elita and his son, Rammer. He talks about them and how life was on Cybertron. But he also shares with us some of his personal preferences about life here on earth. Optimus has been in the med bay all week and is looking forward to leaving later on this morning. Later in the chapter Ratchet rants on to Optimus about taking it easy and Ironhide meets up with him just outside the hanger before he rolls out.

Okay, you know the drill, I don't own any of the transformers blah, blah. However, the names of the sparklings Rammer, Bouncer, Beamer and Staylie- I do!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the med bay 0500- Optimus's Personal logs

I figured since I had been laying wide awake for the last fifteen minutes I might as well write down why I'm so excited and happier than I can even remember.

It's now early Thursday morning and no one is up and about but me. I'm usually the last down and the first up in the morning because, I never really was able to recharge for very long. Today I'm finally getting release from here; I've been ready to go since day before yesterday, but Ratchet didn't believe me until last night. I must have bugged the pit out of him about everything I could think of and yet, last night was the first time in a long while we had time to spend with each other talking about things not including war, the Decepticons and or, grief over another lost comrade.

I can't tell you whom between the three of us; Ratchet, Ironhide or I is the happiest and at the same time nervous about being reunited with family and friends, who once were thought to have perished. My son Rammer, he was so young when I made the decision to leave. But he was old enough to race, roughhouse with me and enjoy our trips to the museum of Science and Space. I wonder if he grew to enjoy any of those interests he had in space and the stars, drawing and yeah what all-young mechs duly love, racing; or sadly, did the war I fear prevent him.

The news of their arrival had been the only contact that we have had and it simply was a encrypted Autobot coded message; they were still I believe, to far out into space to risk direct commutation. But what ever I may feel, I really wonder how they feel? Did they even hear my message that I sent years ago and are now just making it to this solar system? Maybe they heard my last message I sent out while I was onboard the aircraft carrier. That was a painful trip home, I was throwing up damn nearly the entire time and it was the one time I was glad to have been sedated. My stomach ached, my ribs ached and my head ached so, I was glad to be able to shut down all of my systems and rest.

My biggest concern is how did Elita coped with it all; the war, fighting to stay alive and raising Rammer alone or at least without me there now. Magnus my dearest friend, we practically grew up together, went to grade school together, got drunk off of high grade together and our cherished friendship more than once help prop me up. In fact, we three; Magnus, Elita and I grew up together so, I have some comfort knowing that she had someone there she could depend on when I was gone.

When I got up, I noticed that Bee and Acree had sent me an email; in it they said they were ecstatic about the others finally making it here and were getting a flight back sometime this evening. Bee said,

"Now I have scheduled the wedding a month and a half from now. That it would give them time to set it up and the others to get aquatinted with earth."

I have had amble amount of time on my hands lately to think about where I wanted to settle down and begin; but now with my family arriving home, I will wait and we will decide together. Earth, it is so much like our world once was; we were once like individual states in a sense. We had several cities and smaller towns but most of us though, lived in the outer sectors near the main cities and traversed back in forth only for entertainment, supplies, work or school.

Events were held in something similar to a stadium size area and we had vendors and they were paid by the event holder so once you paid your way in, it was free drinks, supplies, souvenirs and etc. I guess I could go on and on but I don't feel as sad as I thought at first I would be when we had came here in search of the allspark. I love music especially music from the 80's; it sounds similar to what I heard growing up back on Cybertron. We had music much like the music here; different rhythms and beats for different meanings; that is the way that the musician could express him or her self. I like songs that have a good meaning, an uplifting or inspiring story behind it.

I'm rattling on but there is so much going through my mind right now; so many places and things I would like to explore and learn more about in person. Side from a few side trips to some historic sights there is more that I wish now I could visit. But we are not seen generally by the mass public in our natural form because of the humans' growing fear of us, so we still travel disguised as an earth vehicle. It's not the humans that have had us concerned for our well being, but our concern for them from the Decepticons.

Which brings my mind to that thought, it's really over finally and yet it wasn't how I think really any of us wanted it to go. What had to be done was done, but a part of me had hope that Megatron would see the error of his ways, eventually. After all, we were once a peaceful race at one time; we had worked together for the common good. I don't think Megatron really wanted it to end this way or at least the Megatron I once knew.

No one may ever read this; well may never read it until after I'm already dead and gone for good. But it feels somewhat therapeutic to write down some thoughts. Ratchet suggested it to me a couple days ago; he said,

"If you can't talk to some one, write down what your thinking on the pad. Like keeping a diary or personal logs."

I never kept a journal of my thoughts before; I would give my advice to someone if ask or I felt it would help them but never thought for myself that way. There are a lot of things I gave up personally that before this week, I had forgotten. I'm sure, as the coming weeks and months pass by we all will be able to share more openly maybe by doing so we can move on with our new beginning.

End of Optimus logs

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

0700 hours in Ratchet's office

Ratchet had just walked in after only being able to recharge for about six hours. He just like Ironhide and the others were anxiously awaiting for Friday to hurry up and come. He sat down at his desk with his cup of hot engeron and picked up the data pad he had kept. On it he had several videos and pictures he took of his boys and his beloved Moony. They were so young when he left with Optimus and the others and now he was wondering if after all this time they would even remember him. He sat there skimming through the pictures then stopped at one of Moony standing in front of the school where she taught. She was a school teacher and the school nurse's assistant.

"She is going to learn to love this world much as I have, I just know it."

Ratchet said aloud to himself as he wiped a tear from his face. It was a mix of happiness and too regrets that filled his mind at the moment. He picked up his cup and took another swallow of his drink then he sat the data pad down and turned on his computer screen. He's screen showed the readings from the machine that was monitoring Optimus.

"Pfft," he mumbled.

He knew though that Optimus would be up and ready to get out of here. Optimus had been cooped up in here for the last week and out of the last three days; Optimus was just chopping at the bit to break free. Even though the read outs have been stable for the last three days and his strength returning, Ratchet was still concern and so was Ironhide. He and Ironhide had every right though, they had been with him even before the war broke out.

The reason why was that Optimus' systems were still integrating with the systems from their friend, Jetfire and too they both experienced watching their leader and best friend nearly perish. It had taken it's toll on Optimus, Ratchet had noticed that more than anyone else because, he read the vital signs and listened for the first time in a long while Optimus breakdown and weep on his shoulder. Ratchet knew it was going to happen, he encouraged Optimus to let it go. Being a doctor he was able to read the stress in his body and sense too the enormous relief of it all that was physically affecting him. Optimus had built up that wall around him; he had taken on the responsibility of keep hope afloat amongst the death and lost of their home world.

"Ratchet, this is hide, has Prime left the med bay yet?"

Ironhide asked over the comm link. The question had jolted Ratchet out of his wondering thoughts and back to what was going on.

"No, but I'll call you when he does, now quit! As long as he is in my med bay, I can take care of him."

That was Ratchet's snappy response but one Ironhide was use to though. Ironhide just made low grunting noise as he ended the link. Ratchet smiled as he had just taken the last swallow of his drink. He knew old ironsides was just worried and wanted to see Optimus.

Optimus was sitting up and watching the morning news waiting patiently for Ratchet to come and remove the cables that read his vitals and other lines. He too had kept a personal data pad that was full of videos and pictures of his family. Ratchet had made it down the hall and was looking through the glass pane on the door when he saw Optimus too reminiscing about the old days.

Then as usual, Ratchet knocked on the door before entering. It was a show of respect that Optimus so rightfully dissevered.

"Come," Optimus answered after subspacing his data pad.

"Good morning Optimus," Ratchet said as he went over to the side of Optimus's bed.

"That it is Ratchet," Optimus said in return as he pick up the remote and turned the TV off.

Ratchet just sighed as he busied himself with removing some lines and cables that were connected to Optimus. Optimus had been able to now for the last four days take in energon normally and without throwing it back up.

"Okay, you're free to go but with restrictions, you still need to rest and take it easy and now that the war is finally over, you have no excuse not to. Secondly, it's the hottest time of the year here at Diego Garcia, I don't think I have to remind you that we are currently station in a tropical region. Now lastly, the supplies you requested for will be on the next supply plane out here, I was told that would be tomorrow morning some time."

Ratchet said as was putting away the cables in the drawer. Optimus sat up and moved his legs over to the side of the bed so he could get up. He's butt was sore from laying down most of the time and immediately he realized just how stiff he was going to be for awhile.

"Thank you Ratchet, for everything. I ugh, didn't see all that coming you know I."

"Hey, youngling none of us do. Those emotions are not predictable for either human or cybertroian. In time those regrets will soften; look don't beat yourself up about it any more, you had made a decision at the time that was the most logic. Like I said the other day, Sentinel would have been proud, you had brought us safely through it."

Ratchet said quietly to him.

Optimus then slowly started to stretched out his arms and moved his shoulders left to right trying to get the stiffness out.

But not without some pain, "Ouch" he mumbled.

"See here, down the hatch. This should help with the pain and ease the tension in your joints and cables."

Ratchet said as he hand Optimus a glass of energon and a pain pill.

For Ratchet it was a rare side of the cranky old medic that was rarely seen but much appreciated. Optimus just nodded his head and then looked down for a brief moment, he had spent the majority of his adult life tending to and grieving for the lost of others under his command and never really any time for himself. About that time Ratchet just reached out and embraced him in a brotherly hug then gave him a friendly push towards the door.

"Go on, Ironhide is waiting outside with Lennox to see you," Ratchet said.

.

Ironhide had been sitting out there for the last hour in his truck form with Lennox waiting to see Optimus before he and Lennox went to the range to blow up stuff for the hell of it.

"Good to see you finally out of there Prime," Ironhide said to Optimus as he exited the hanger.

Lennox got out so that Ironhide could transform and greet him.

"I seconded that Optimus, good to see you up and on your feet again"

Lennox said as he approached Optimus.

"That it is my friend. Hide, old friend how are you?"

Optimus said greeting both Lennox and then his old friend as he stood by them. Ironhide then stepped forward and extended his hand to Optimus and they shook hands and at the same time gave each other a friendly hug.

It was an very rare gesture from Ironhide, he is not a softy when it comes to emotions but he was too happy now; something he hasn't felt for centuries.

"Actually Prime, Optimus, I'm relieved to know your fine youngling and that our families are coming home, I wouldn't ask for any thing more."

Ironhide said to him in a rare show of affection, he has not referred to Optimus by his first name in centuries out of respect for the mech and the duty that fell upon the young mech so long ago.

"I am too looking forward to their arrival, now if you three would excuse me, I need to roll out!"

Optimus said and without further a dew he transformed and took off for his favorite spot along the beach.

Lennox just shook his head at seeing Optimus quickly transform and book out of there; he knew that Optimus was itching to get out of the med bay and be able to relax. He had been a leader for the majority of his life and as a leader he didn't have the luxury to relax. It's something now that's going to be the best thing for him. Well, that and the fact that he's family is coming home.

"Don't you over do it Optimus," Ratchet hollered at him but it was to late, Optimus had done took off like a rocket.

"Ironhide, would I be right in saying by the way he took off that he has a bad case of cabin fever?"

Lennox said as he walked on back over to Ironhide who just then let out a hearty chuckle just as he was transforming back into truck mode.

"That is correct Colonel Lennox and I can promise you that we want see him until way after the sun goes down, but he ain't the only one."

Lennox just shook his head as he climbed in the passenger seat. He knew that Ironhide loves to blow things up for fun and had a good feeling that was just what was about to happen. Thank goodness I brought plenty of ear protection, I think I'm going to need it; Lennox thought to himself as Ironhide bee-lined for the firing range.

"Are we going to have another Fourth of July before the month of July?" Lennox asked as Ironhide hulled ass down the road.

"Oh yeah," was all that Lennox heard him say.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay, this was going on and on so I'll stop here. Next chapter we will read from Ratchet's personal logs he wrote later that night and then the big day. General Moreshower comes the next morning and then the reunion that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Home Ch.4

It's been a long time since I really had the chance and was able to drive the laziness away.

Anyways, we pick up with Ratchet's POV the night before the meeting with the General the very next morning and then the emotional reunion later that night.

Sorry again for taking so long to update and with that and the fact that the disclaimer is still the same as before, I began.

Oh, the spacecraft is the freedom, the one that the others will be arriving there at Diego.

.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ratchet's POV late Thursday night

It's late Thursday night and I know I should be recharging like everyone else I chase off to their quarters to do, but I can't. All day between hearing Ironhide and Lennox's loud booms coming from the firing range to, for the first time in centuries, seeing Optimus playfully chasing the seagulls along the beach I thought of my sparkbond and my mechlings. The war has just ended finally, although I don't think it ended quiet like Optimus had wanted it to. It devastated him to have to kill his brother whom days before had no quarrels with stabbing him from behind sending Optimus into stasis. We have indeed built trust within the humans we have become to call our friends but now with our secret out about us, we have a lot of work in the coming months ahead. We would not have won the war if it had not been for the boy, Sam. He's courage and leap of faith for such a youngling is without bounds.

I sit here on the beach about two miles out from the base writing some thoughts as I listen to the waves crash ashore in front of me. Such a peaceful and world full of wonderment for such a young planet. Earth, when we landed here three years ago we were in search for the allspark and had no intention of staying here much less have as much interaction with the humans as we have had. Fun how things change and one is down right silly to think they have seen everything. I hope to be able to involve myself in the medical field and help the humans cure some of the most common but deadly diseases.

Optimus for the past several days has been in my med bay recovering, it was the first time in a long time that he would confined in me and shared his deepest feelings. I knew he needed to let it go, but he just couldn't in front of the others. He has always felt that it was he who had to be strong for the others to survive, yes and no. He too needed to feel that someone could be strong for him too and I'm glad for the last few days that I was able finally to be that sole. He has recovered well, although I'm noticing some minor adjustments that his systems are still trying to adapt too from the parts Jetfire gave him in order for him to survive and destroy the Fallen. I noticed this morning he was better, Lennox had came by here yesterday and told him the news we had known for three days. That is of our sparkbonds, younglings and friends arriving on the ship, Freedom sometime Friday evening. Lennox insisted that he be the one to tell Optimus, he too is a family man and his little daughter, Annabelle had been the one to convince Ironhide to stay, but old tuff and gruff hide would never admit to anyone, well not anyone but Chromia. She'll get it out of him at some point once they settle down and get acquainted here.

We lost a lot of good soldiers during this final battle both human and Cybertronian. The Twins have been remarkably quiet and helpful but not without a few mumbles between them. Arcee and Bee have left a couple days ago but emailed me earlier to say they were on the plane first thing in the morning. Sideswipe as of the last two days has returned to his prankish self somewhat, he was out there earlier with the twins. He's brother, Sunstreaker is coming tooI don't really know what happen but they were giving chase to him clear across the base screaming and cursing the whole way. Now we will have both sets of twins here, I think I need a glass of high grade now just thinking about that fact alone. But then, maybe both sets will teach the other a thing or two. No, that could be bad; oh well if that means chaos, I'll take that over war any day.

Optimus came back in covered in sand and soaking wet about ten thirty tonight, but happier than I have seen him in years. It did him good to get away from everyone and spend some time alone and I know he is relieved to know that Elita and Rammer have survived. Ironhide and Lennox came in about the same time and I couldn't help myself when I decided to popped of to him and say, "what happen, you ran out of gun power!"

"Nah, still some left. My audios have had enough for one day though." He said but Lennox just shook his head and point to his ears, "what did you say Ratchet?"

That made me laugh for the first time in a while, them three, Optimus, Lennox and Ironhide have become the best of friends over the years. Tomorrow we find out what comes next, we all have had the last several weeks to think about a lot and now having our families and friends finally make it here is going to make the transition into our new lives even better.

end of Ratchet's POV

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

The next morning everyone but Optimus was still in recharge. He was up and drove down the beach to see that Ratchet had camped out there overnight.

"He's worried more about me and the others than he's been able to for himself too." Prime said as he drove up near Ratchet who was in his Vehicle mode.

"Ratchet," Optimus said as he transformed and leaned down to slightly placed his hand on Ratchet's hood.

"What?" Ratchet mumbled. Optimus stood up and then backed away as Ratchet too transformed.

"It's six-thirty and the General's plane is within five miles," Optimus said then he turned around, transformed and headed back to base. Ratchet then followed without saying anything. It was the meeting that for the past few days everyone had been looking forward to.

"This is Optimus, everyone to the tarmac now, the general's plane will be landing in three minutes, Prime out."

Optimus said over the communication link to the other Autobots.

As Optimus and Ratchet made it to the front gate the plane was touching down. The other Autobots were lining up along the side of the tarmac along with Col. Lennox and his team. As the plane rolled to a stop Optimus and Ratchet rolled up in line then they all began to transform to greet the General.

The stairs were driven up to the plane and the door was opened, then the General stepped out as the humans stood at attention alone side with the Autobots.

As the General made his way down the stairs Col. Lennox was there first to salute him, "Good Morning General."

The General then had returned the salute and had said, "Good Morning it is Col. Lennox.

Out of respect Optimus followed then by the other Autobots saluted the General as he made his way toward them standing behind the rest of the NEST team that was present.

"Commander," the General greet Optimus and returned the salute.

"General, good morning," Optimus said as he then lowered down on to one knee as the General approached him.

"It is a pleasure to finally see you face to face." Gen. Moreshower said as he

walked around the other humans to stand near Optimus for the first time.

"Like wise General," Optimus said.

"Soldiers, as ease," Moreshower said.

"Yes sir," came a reply in unison from Lennox and his team as the Autobots remained silent.

"Autobots, as well," Optimus said and began to introduce his officers.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Optimus had introduce the twins, spoke of Arcee and Bee, then introduce Ironhide and Sideswipe and then Ratchet as the General met each one as he walked by them.

"I would have to say that I have been looking forward to this day for three years, now shall we go inside I have a lot to share with you all."

The General said, Optimus nodded and rose again raising his hand in a circular motion, " Autobots, let's return to the command center."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The whole NEST team headed in and proceeded to their posts in the command center. The Autobots had remained in their vehicular mode as they drove in single file behind Optimus. The General had came in and took the stairs up to the catwalk where he and Lennox would be able to talk with Optimus and the others with greater ease. It, the catwalk, was Optimus's idea years ago actually. He felt that given that they were so much taller than the humans were and not to mention how it would make it safer and easier for both parties; but also for when visiting guest did come that they would feel comfortable as they conducted debriefings or inspections.

Optimus transformed and stood by the catwalk as the General began the meeting.

"It gives me great pleasure to be able to meet you all in person finally and be able to pass along to you best wishes from our President and many of the representives from the United Nations. I understand that at least two of your Autobots are in route as I speak, correct?" The general said.

"Yes General, I again apologize for their absents," Optimus replied as he stepped forward.

"None needed Optimus, my informants told me moments ago that their plane will be here soon, I will then pass on my congratulations to them both." The General said to which Optimus was briefly surprised by the acceptance from the general.

But Optimus did slightly smiled back in reply as the general went on to the main discussion of the meeting.

"I had decided to have this meeting here with you all and meet you as well; as I said before I want to pass on the pleasantries from the top brass and officials in Washington, DC.

Optimus we own you and your people a debt of gratitude for what you all have done to save our planet from the sun harvester. With the war now over and the secret out about your presents here however, I believe now would be the best time for you to hold a meeting with the press and some information given out saying a little about yourselves, your home planet and mostly what are the intentions of your kind here as residents."

The general paused as he picks up a cup of coffee, sipped it and then sat it down continuing on with his discussion. Optimus listened quietly as the general spoke about them getting adjusted and that would happen better if they were stationed on the main land. He too discussed that "the country of Great Britain would be willing to allow the Autobots to remain here on the island of Diego Garcia until you all have adapted and begun the transition from military to civilian life."

Optimus had raised the question as to what they, the humans excepted of them to do and the General had quickly decided put Optimus as ease as he said, "most of you knew some kind of skill before the war torn your world from you. Most of those skills such as Medical, science and weaponry are areas that we both humans and Autobots would benefit from."

Optimus was hesitated to explore the weaponry area with the humans and their advanced systems; he knew all to well that some of the humans had the same bad traits as the decepitcons, therefore had choose not to address that at this time.

The meeting went of for at least two more hours and many questions during that time were asked from both sides. General Moreshower got to meet Bumblebee and Arcee as they had arrived forty minutes into the meeting. Optimus had discussed the spacecraft Freedom with the general and those reportedly aboard. Gen. Moreshower seem relieved that some more of their families and friends were indeed still alive and would be joining them. He of course however was notified immediately upon the transmission of their arrival into the solar system

"Optimus, I look forward to our meeting in six months, I think that would give you and your families time to get reacquainted and start the process into civilian life." Gen. Moreshower said as he closed his briefcase and stood up.

"Yes General, I believe it will and I'm sure the others coming tonight will look forward to it as well." Optimus said.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

With that the meeting was over, the General said goodbye and briefly spoke with Col. Lennox as he left out of the hanger in the jeep and headed back to the plane. Optimus and the other Autobots had left out of the hanger minutes later and apparently headed to their main hanger when another message came into the center command from the spacecraft Freedom. It was encoded but had been marked in English for Commander Prime.

"Commander Prime, this is First class Sgt. Charles Stout, we have just received a message from the craft Freedom Sir," came the comm link message from the command center.

Optimus had stopped dead in his tracks and responded, "Sgt. Stout, I am on my way back, Prime out."

"Something-wrong Prime," Ironhide asked as he was walking beside Optimus at the time and saw Optimus stop suddenly.

"No, not that I am aware of, but another message is being received from the Freedom. I'll tell you later, I do hope Sides you have the rest of that brew ready for tonight?"

Optimus asked as he stood there around the others that were there too. Yes, in about ten minutes it should be ready, all I have to do is put it in cool storage for tonight," Sideswipe answered.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Optimus had returned to the command center five minutes later and entered the codes to open the full message upon the screen.

"Commander Prime, this is Ultra Magnus, we have made it here to the coordinates orbiting the planet earth and await orders where to land Sir."

Optimus just stood there with his month slightly ajar before regaining his thoughts, then he look at Charles and said with a smile, "Charles, you can send them the coordinates. That voiceprint matches that of my, best buddy and open a communication channel."

"Yes sir," Charles replied with a smile on his face. It was the first time that Optimus had been so informal and yet to him it didn't seem strange as most of them knew Optimus and his team had been for years waiting for more of their comrades to make it here to earth.

Charles nodded when the link from the command center was received,

"Ultra Magnus, this is Commander Prime, welcome home my friend. I'm sending packets of data as we speak, have everyone on board read them."

Optimus said as he was beginning to be struck with relief and joy at the same time.

"Understood Prime and it's good to hear your voice again and someone else here is too."

Magnus said.

"Optimus, It is so good to hear your voice again," Elita paused as her resolve weaken as she struggled to remain together mentally. "We are receiving the packets now and will be landing on the island in thirty minutes, Elita-one out."

Optimus stood there silently with his optics closed. He heard her voice breaking at hearing his and it hit him. No one had dared to say anything as the communication was closed as the Freedom was to begin the descent through the earth atmosphere. It was almost too much for him emotionally to take, so many years of personal pain and regret for leaving them all behind in search for the allspark had just rushed in at that moment. Optimus had slowly turned around and quietly sat down on the floor in front of the catwalk. To which slightly startled the humans standing post.

"Sir, you okay?" One of the officers who had only been there for the last six months and had not known the Autobots as long as the others.

Optimus opened his optics and nodded his head as he noticed his face wet from tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Yes soldier I am," he said quickly composing himself as he wipe his face off and stood back up.

"I think it would be consider an over whelming experience of joy and relief. That femme's voice you heard soldier was my bond, or to use your word, wife and that I thought I would never hear much less see again. Something as soldiers we all in this room have in common."

Optimus said and then nodded at them as the young soldier wave back and Charles then spoke up and said.

"I guess I'll go all the way and speak out of turn sir and say that we all are happy for you and the others."

"Thank you Charles, gentlemen," Optimus said and then transformed and as they all suddenly began cheered and clapped as he left out in a hurry.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Optimus made a beeline for their hanger while the others were moving some stuff around and Optimus came in screaming so happy but so very uncharacteristly, "their coming now! They're coming now through the atmosphere!"

Which at first scared everyone into to battle mode, but quickly locking their guns after realizing what Optimus had said. More or less having the everlasting shit scared straight out of them at the speed of mock four!

"Wait! now, I thought according to the last message that they would be here tonight."

Ironhide bellowed, clearly still caught off guard and pissed. The entire first batch of high grade they would have drank in eons is all over him, Sideswipe and the floor.

"Sorry," Optimus said rather softly as he transformed and saw the mess on the floor he indirectly cause by his screaming.

"That tears it, now the next batch has three and a half hours still to brew," Sideswipe mumbled.

Nothing else was said for a few minutes as they quickly teamed up and began to clean up the mess. They just stood there staring at each other, Bee who was over come with seeing Elita and the others began to cry. Arcee too wept as Bee embraced her lovingly. Ironhide and the others too at first shook hands and then broke the formality and began hugging each other. It was an experience that they had forgotten to have. There for the first time was not a dry optic in the room as they literally stood there counting the minutes.

"They should be landing in about twenty five minutes," Optimus said and then he paused. Emotions were taking over and for the first time in his carrier as leader broke down some as he pushed on to say, " thank you all for standing by me and each other through the roughest I think thousand years of this war. The search for the allspark although gone was not in vein; we now have a new life to start with our families and friends. Do we have the stereo system hooked up?"

Optimus asked then changing the subject.

"Yeah, it is." Ironhide said then left out no doubt heading to the wash racks. The twins walked up to Ratchet as he was hanging the banners up on the front entrance.

"Ratchet, can we help?" Skids said just like that. To which surprised him and he turned and said, "yeah, Sides you go on and hit the racks, we'll get this."

Skids was careful and took the banner from Sides as he left and finished helping Ratchet as Optimus was on the other side of the hanger trying to turn on the Stereo. He had not bothered before now to mess with it although had liked a few songs he had heard in the past when the humans and them would spend what little down time there was together.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay, no not a cliffhanger, this stops here for chapter four, it's at ten pages now on my computer! I am loading chapter five together with this one. It took for every for me to get back into writing and I wanted to make up for it some. Chapter five finishes the reunion and into the party! YEAH MAN!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Home

Here is the conclusion of the reunion and the party. I had to make it into two chapters so that it wouldn't take forever to read just one, but I loaded them both together!

Hope you do enjoy it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Twenty-nine minutes had passed as the music was playing tunes from the eighties. Just then the warning alarm went off signaling that a plane was to land in two minutes Optimus was talking with Lennox when the alarm sounded and then he transformed and Lennox got in and rode with him to the tarmac. The craft was not huge but it was a long distance cargo ship. Those there on the base from Lennox's team were arriving along the side of the tarmac as the ship slowly descended from the sky landing at the south quadrant of the landing stripe as planned. None of the humans approached the aircraft and Lennox had rejoined with his team and waited patiently as Optimus transformed and approached the ship. There was silence for a few minutes before the main hatch open. As it did, a tall dark blue and white Autobot came out first to meet Optimus at the foot of the ramp giving him a salute similar to humans except, with their fist closed over their spark with their head bowed. They spoke in their native language something Lennox and the rest of his team that was said to be akin to a series of beeps and high/low pitch sounds. Then a few minutes later the two hug each other in a brotherly embrace something all the humans standing around could easily understood.

As the first one stood aside, another smaller Autobot appeared. This one appeared to look slender like a femme and was slightly pinkish and light gray in color. She looked up at Optimus and then ran to him down the ramp into his waiting arms, formality be fragged. They held on to each other for a little longer as Ironhide, Ratchet and the others now were standing at the side of the ramp as more Autobots were exiting the ship to greet them too.

"Hey guys, let's hang back some huh!" Lennox turned just then to his team. They left out and headed back into their living quarters leaving the Autobots to some much need privacy.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

About an hour or so later Optimus had showed up at the command center and paged Lennox, Elita was standing beside him smiling at the other humans who were manning their posts. She looked around as Optimus was busy talking with Lennox and one of the officers whom was standing behind her walked past and said, "Hello there," while waving his hand. Elita quickly turned around and it startled the guy just a little but he then said, "down here ma'am."

"Yes, hello." Elita said and waved back. Being as that she had just arrived here, she was both surfing the web and reading data packets while she looked around cautiously around in the command center. As Optimus told the other where to meet with him and be introduced to the human alliance here on base.

Lennox minutes later came in sitting on Ironhide's shoulder with Chromia at his side. Followed by another younger looking femme walking beside yet another young mech. As the others and Ratchet started to come walking in slowly watching their steps as they lined up a long the west wall, then Optimus began to speak.

"I would like for you all here to meet the rest of my Autobots and family. Most of the staff here Autobots, there upon the catwalk, are the elite group of soldiers that has fought with us from the very beginning and have my up most respect and trust. You may ask each other questions and I do in courage getting to know one another as you will be needing to in the weeks to come during your adoption to life here."

Optimus said as Elita stood by him as with another much younger quite and seemly shy mech named Rammer.

"I would like to introduce to you first my sparkbond, Elita-one. She is my femme commander. Standing next to her is my young mechling, Rammer. He has become quiet a computer signal/communications officer in his own right and if I might add the one that reported the message he intercepted that I had sent."

Optimus said proudly as his son slightly nodded and looked up at his mother and then gave a quick salute to his father.

"Autobots, introduce yourselves," Optimus then said as to give them a chance to greet the humans for the first time.

The humans were quiet as one by one the Autobots began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Chromia and Ironsides here is my sparkbond, this young femme is, our daughter." Chromia said hesitantly looking to hide to see if she addressed her correctly.

"Her name is Staylie," Chromia said as Staylie nodded politely to the humans as a friendly gesture.

"You all I'm sure know my cranky old medic, but my name is Moonracer or moony for short and I'm his wife. The two gentlemen standing next to me are Beamer and Bounce, they are actually twins but lucky for all of us they choose different color schemes."

Ratchet gave a light smirk as the rest just laughed and the humans joined in.

"Yes, Beamer is the green and brown two tone color and Bounce here has chosen a neon greenish/yellow. Sadly for now that is how I notice them, their voices are still exactly the same."

Ratchet said so astounded and yet too he kind of was ashamed and looked rather sad, but in a day or two that would change as Moony reached over and patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

"I guess I'm next, I'm Sunstreaker and probably the best out of the two of us obviously still but, but. I won't be happy if I didn't here have Sides as a brother."

Optimus made a clearing sound in his throat, something none of them that just arrived before heard him do. To which got the whole room deadly quiet, " I believe what our still resident show off was going to say?" Optimus punted playfully back at Sunstreaker.

"Yes sir, we my brother and I are twins, it's nice to meet you."

Optimus smiled as Ratchet belted out laughing and the younger autobots seemly holler in unison, " yeah, watch him you all."

Then Bee gave chase across the room to him as the humans yelled run!

"All right, Bee you all come on," Prowl spoke up saying which always got everyone's attention.

"Okay, I'm Prowl and I am Second in command under Commander Prime and the one if hollers you know I have had enough. But, if you don't believe that I'm somewhat okay. I single handedly raised them two spoiled mechs, without glitching yet."

The room got seriously quiet as the rest went on to introduce themselves.

"Quickly moving along, My name is Ultra Magnus and this is my sparkbond here standing by me and her name is Nightspeed" Magnus said as he waved briefly and then stepped back in line.

"My name is Kup, I was head of Cybertron Security or what you humans refer to as a Police Chief. It's nice to finally make it here after two years cramped up in that ship, never before in my lifetime though seen a planet such as this one, but thank you for having us here."

"I'm glad you all have made it here, it's made the rest of the Autobots that have been here finally glad to know they are not alone, My name is Col. William Lennox but you can call me Will, short for William or just Lennox."

Lennox said as he got up and walked over to the other side of the catwalk as the others were to introduce themselves too and they did for about another twenty minutes Wheeljack, Hound and his son Bulkhead. Bluestreaker and finally Mirage also introduced themselves then everyone slowly mingled for awhile longer and then Optimus and the others left to return to their hanger as the new arrives had considered their choice of vehicular mode to transform to.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

By the time everyone returned to the Autobot hanger it was already well into the evening hours. Everyone had gathered around after scanning a vehicle they thought about and transformed for the first time into a earth vehicle. Now they would be able to travel on wheels or by foot if they desired to now. The music was playing loud as many of the adults had by now drank a couple of glasses of high grade as they sat around just inside the hanger door. No one talked for awhile as the younglings sat with their fathers for the first time in several thousands of years. Rammer was studying the stars and had come upon the Orion's belt.

"They even have a star system in your given name," Rammer said to his father. Optimus was happy that Rammer had remembered him and the others too, it met so much now and made it too easier to move on from here.

"No son, they did not know of me or we of them." Optimus said as he looked on at his son.

"Our history with them started in the late 1800's if I'm correct by the records on the base, but why didn't your father tell you of the Fallen's trip here before?"

"I don't believe my real creator left this world, he was one of the seven Primes that entomb himself in order for the Fallen to never find the Matrics of Leadership."

Optimus answered leaving Rammer looking at him with such curiosity just as he did when he was younger. He remembered his fathers' teaches of history and science and it was an given answer to Optimus that his son had never forgotten.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''

Ratchet and Moony along with Beamer and Bounce had left and went off to the med bay. Beamer had all day wanted to go visit the bay and find the old set of wrenches he and his brother would play with. Ratchet had them put away where he had his other wrenches stored. He and Moony both sat on one of the medical berths there in the main room.

"Ratch, it seems I waited forever again to find you. I'm glad though, it's like we are starting all over again except I still remember your secrets."

Moony said which made Ratchet squirm a little, "yea moony you very may well do. But as your personal physician I know yours too."

Moony smiled and Ratchet leaned over and kissed her passionately just as the sound of wrenches being flung across the room hitting against the metal wall making them both laugh as they got up and ran into the room with Ratchet fondly yelling, "Boys, I see you found my wrenches again."

Both of them broke out laughing as they heaved two at a time at Ratchet who ducked just in time and grabbed one of them up off the floor and then chased his boys out of the med bay as they were laughing the whole way.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Both sets of twins were having races up and down the tarmac while Bee and Arcee had settled down with the others along the beach now. Ultra Magnus, Optimus, Ironhide and most of the other guys were chasing and roughhousing with each other as the girls were out in the water taking their first swim laughing at the fact that those mechs of theirs while older, still behave the same.

Kup and Wheeljack were sitting on the beach with Lennox and his team that had just arrived with BBQ pits and coolers full of beer. Sunstreaker and his brother Sideswipe brought the second or third batch if you consider the first one christened the floor earlier today. Ratchet brought the stereo system and hooked it up to the generator and the night and most of the early morning hours were spent for once, having fun together as one big family.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Whew, I had fun writing on these two chapters, I hope you had fun reading them. I'll be getting on with updating my other stories soon, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Home Chapter six

Okay, I think I've got it!

We start several months later after the party and celebrations are over and everyone has started too settled down into a normal routine. Lennox and the rest of the humans from the now former NEST team have left the island and returned home to the states. The island of Diego Garcia is owned by the British Government and they have agreed to allow the Autobots to remain there during their transition period which has been agreed upon for two years.

This chapter is mainly a filler, it covers some of what's been going on and how the Autobots have been adapting to their new life and too what some have been thinking about doing for a carrier. The sparklings are doing well with adjusting to earth but not so well with their fathers. It's been a long time since they have seen their fathers and it's proving it will take a while yet for them to get reacquainted again.

Italics indicates POV

And the disclaimers; well, Hasbro, Paramount and DreamWorks studios owns the rights to the transformer characters and the movie characters. I own the names to the sparklings and a few more as the story goes on. The city of Kacon and Facon I have created too.

Oh and soon I will announce the alt modes that the new arrivals have chosen.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It's been several months since the new arrivals came and during this time they have been spending it together as a group and alone with their families. Arcee and Bumblebee finally did tie the knot early last month while there on the base, but with just a few human friends though present. Earlier this week they did leave out for the states with Sam and Mikalea and then off to the state of Florida for their honeymoon. While the Sparklings have done far better with their transition to living here than the older ones, they are still quiet puzzled by some things. But what has helped them mostly was when the sparklings did arrive months ago, they met up with some of the children of the military officers here on base; being as they all were mentally about the same age, they became instant friends. Annabelle, who is now thirteen, became friends with Staylie while Josh and Jake became friends with the boys. Two weeks ago they left out of here with Sarah, Major Lennox's wife and their daughter Annabelle to visit the states of: California, Texas, Tennessee, Illinois, New Mexico and Colorado then to see the nation's capital. Optimus said that he believes that it would do them some good to go and see firsthand the people of the Unites States and some of the historical places of interest there; two, mentally it would be good for them and help them better to transition to their new life.

With the last few months it's been a very trying transitional period for all; dealing with the war, the after effects, suddenly a new environment to adjust to and most importantly, after being separated for so long. It now was going to take some time for all of them to get reacquainted again and too learn to live here; but while the sparklings were away, it gave the adult's time to talk and begin working on rebuilding their relationships.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

During the last several weeks, Optimus and Elita have been making up for lost time and so have the other couples. For Optimus though, it's been a sea of regret that he has had since making that decision to leave them on the planet; while he and his team had left in search of the allspark. But since Elita and Rammer have arrived, he has been overly trying to make up for it and possibly a little too much. Rammer is about the equivalent of a human teenager, but has had to deal with and seen too much horror for a young mech. Optimus knows this and for him accepting that he's son has grown more independent since the last time he saw him, has made it hard on them both. But they have together enjoyed getting up early to go and watch the sunrise; both like watching some shows together and both are interested in earth's culture and history. This is something that has giving Optimus some relief because, he had wondered if Rammer would still love history and space exploration.

Elita has been trying to adjust to living here and at the same time trying to help ease Optimus' concerns alone with sharing with him about Rammer's life after he left. She too is struggling, not so much about accepting that the war is over, but with the onset of a life they had only dream about for so long. She has told Optimus of the cold, dark and dangerous days and the battles with Shockwave and his minions. Cases like when nights her and the other femmes had hidden the sparklings in underground tunnels alone as they traveled back up to the surface and fight. Or when they would hide in silence huddled together in underground bunkers with no lights or engeron and with only the warmth of their bodies to keep warm. It was about three thousand years by earth time when did they finally find others that fled clear across the planet in search of refuge and two sparklings one of which had died just weeks before they finally made it to a hidden ship located in Facon, called the Freedom. They had wondered about for several thousand more years though before making it to this solar system and that's when Rammer discovered Optimus' message. It was no wonder that those that had recently come to earth were relieved beyond words and yet the mental scars were visible.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The same could be said for Ironhide who like Optimus, had terribly miss his sparkmate Chromia and watching his little girl, Staylie grow up. She is as tough on the outside as he is, but too much though like her mother. They, Staylie and her father, have argued some, but mostly because he has tried to be involved in everything she wants to do; Staylie, who is so much like Rammer and about the same age is trying to adjust and Ironhide is trying to make up for lost time he has regretted loosing with her. While they as a family have been spending time together and she has shown to her father, which has totally floored Ironhide, which she can shoot just as good if not faster than he can during target practices. There's that space apart and the hardships she and the other sparklings have endured too. While she has come to like it here, she's trying to understand her place here too.

Chromia too has shared with Ironhide the horrors and he has seen how depressed she has become from it. He just like the others has shown grief and he has openly grieved to her his regret for what they suffered; but it has been just as hard for him too. To leave his family behind and not knowing whether he see them again or not has worn him down over the last several thousands of years; not to mention the countless death and destruction that this war brought on.

Ironhide, Chromia and Staylie have been together constantly but mostly off base or on the shooting range. The first week Chromia and Staylie arrived he got a flight out to Australia where they took an trip across the continent; it is where Ironhide and Lennox both mutually began to love that country, for its ruggedness' outback culture and it's people's openness to visitors. Chromia is adapting somewhat better than her younger sister Moonracer, but not by much. She's just as worried about hide as he is of her and his little girl, he's pretty upset about it all really and true to himself, he finds it hard to open up so he won't say much. It's something that has been bottled up for so long and has with time aged, for him and much like the others; it's going to take time to empty that bottle.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Moonracer, this whole time has dealt with it the hardest; she had taken on the care for two sparklings additional to hers in which one had died early on in the war. They both were injured when their sector was destroyed by Astrotrain shortly after Optimus and his team left the planet. She was a school teacher and part time nurse aid at the school; and like Ratchet, was mentally devastated when the war dragged on and on destroying most if not all of their world. Ratchet has since they arrived, been with her and the boys have stayed just as close. But while Ratchet and the boys have started to spend more time together doing stuff, they tend still to stay closer to either their mother or the other sparklings. For just like Staylie and Rammer they too have seen horror beyond imaginable and it sadly has effected them too. They often leave out of their private quarters where they stay with Ratchet and their mother and mostly hang out with the other sparklings or park out on the beach for hours watching the stars and enjoying the eerie peace and quiet.

Part of the separation is due to the fact that Ratchet gets to moody to quick and is terribly saddened by what this war has done to especially to the sparklings; so the boys tend to avoid him which upsets him more. Moony, as Ratchet lovingly refers to her as, has been his rock and is the only bot that has always been able to get him out of a sour mood within minutes. She though been trying to help them three begin mending their differences; Ratchet would want to talk at times and the boys would not or seemly could not. It's just as I have said earlier, it's going to take some time for change to happen, maybe years.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The others too are dealing with the same problem just in their own way; Ultra Magnus and his sparkmate Nightspeed, have been reading on the internet on articles about the grocery and trucking industries and both have thought about starting a family now. Wheeljack and Hound have too been busy with improving the hologram figure so that it would be projected outside of their alt mode too, but only to strictly interact with the humans so they wouldn't have to transform.

Optimus had said, "I don't want us to use the hologram program to be like then, rather interact with them at their level."

But it is just that, their size alone has made it difficult to interact with the humans; this world of course was not designed for them and the base where they have stayed since arriving to this world has been adapted somewhat for their personal basic needs. Two, their war that was brought here has terrified the humans and many since the final battle in Egypt have been calling for them to be banned from here in fear along; not knowing the Autobots and the fact they have want the same freedom and life thus why they fought for it. But for now Optimus is concern with the welfare of his people; he and his people have been given safe refuge here on the island and flights to and from when needed in respect from the United Nations for saving the earth from the onset of doom if the harvester had been powered up completely.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hound's son, Bulkhead has been working with Mirage and Bluestreaker on gathering information on carriers and job study programs for the Autobots while, Prowl has been busy as usual with running the base and making sure that it all runs efficiently.

Now Kup he's been a quiet but very much like a supporting grandfather to everyone; he has not though thought about what he wants to do here yet. As the elder of the bunch and the known story teller he is almost completely puzzled by the vast cultures and humans of this world.

"In all of my life I have never stumbled across a planet such as earth, for such a young species and so much left for them to learn; but I see that we too have so much to learn from them."

Kup had said that shortly after arriving here and he's been helping with the sparklings. Optimus had asked him too; since they have come over the years of being stuck on the ship wondering the galaxy together with him, to trust him and they too have taught him a thing or two about earth. They would have a better chance been so young still and more in tune surprisingly with the human teenagers to be the first of the Autobots that would help the humans see them for who they really are.

Now with both sets of twins on the base, the pranksters have been making their rounds but surprisingly getting along pretty well. Actually the older twins have been helping Mudflap and Skids with their social skills and language. It wasn't that the younger twins didn't know how to speak correctly just unsure of their selves and it showed in their constant bickering and fighting amongst themselves. But they grew up on the streets running from the Deceipticons all their lives; for uneducated school wise they are learning and in time will grow out of their rough and feisty behavior.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After millions of years at battle and sacrifices that have been made; the change is going to come slowly. Optimus wants to going into trucking and Elita wants to get into computer programing. Ironhide wants to work with the military in weapon developments and Chormia wants to go into a trade building guns. Ratchet of course wants to get into the medical field and the boys marine biology but moony is unsure of what she wants to do yet.

Staylie says she would like to go into studying world geography and Rammer too has thought along that field as well, except he wants to work with NASA. The others have not really talked much about what they want; but they have two years to figure it out. Nobody is sure yet, they're too busy trying to wind down from the war and readjust to seeing each other and learn to live as both civilians and a family again.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Optimus POV

_ It's been nearly three months since my Elita and our son have arrived here on earth and while I have been finally relieved that they are alive; a part of me wonders if we will ever be a family again. Bumblebee and Arcee both had tied the knot last month and I think Ironhide and me were the most happiest for him; although I know the others were too of course._

_ Rammer has become so much like his mother, tough as nails on the outside but I can see he's reserved like me on the inside though. He's shy, quiet and so grown up; not at all like me when I was his age. Even now I still privately doubt myself and if he does, he doesn't show it like me. I guess the blame belongs to the war, where emotions would get you killed or those closes to you if the enemy knew. But we do talk and have share time doing things together over the recent weeks. I had awaken him early one morning just shortly after he came and took him down to the beach with Elita too and watched the sunrise. They both were inspired which lead to questions about the humans and why they would want to fight and destroy such a mystical and beautiful world. I tried to explain to them that the humans have so much that they could learn from us that could help them change things for the better if only they did not fear us so much. It would be a few weeks later when Rammer came to me and asked me; "why couldn't we father."_

_He asked me in reference is to why we could not show ourselves to all of the humans because he had become friends with some of the human children here on base. And I sat down with him and tried to explain in the best way I could, but he was confused some saying; "If only they could learn to know us for us and not as some war monger."_

_He was right and I hope now with the war over that they can in time; but my first concern is my family and those under my command, or were. That brings another emotion to surface; publicly in a sense I know that I'll always be their leader but now mostly in memory. With the war over they don't need a leader per say; that's not to say that I will not be there to help guide them or listen to them because I will. But now we have to learn to adjust and find a way of living for ourselves. _

_ But there are times when he is with the other sparklings most of the day and I guess I'm trying too hard to be there in his life. Because he reminded me the other day, "Dad, I know okay."_

_Elita giggled as he left out of the room just after he said that and I just looked at her and sighed._

"_What did I do wrong?" I asked her and she smiled and told me, "he's older now and I know it's hard for you and I've told him too about your feelings on missing out on those years and how it does sadden you; just give him some time to adjust Optimus and he will."_

_Elita was right, he's at that stage though in his life where he doesn't need to be that close to me as he was the last time I saw him and I'm finding that hard to deal with. But I will and thinking back on that day before he left, she was right. Well, in a couple hours the plane will be back with the sparklings; I hope that things can get off on a better footing between him and me. _

End of Optimus's POV

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Whew damn, finally got that sucker written, Arguhhhhhhhh.

Okay next chapter the sparklings come home.


	7. Chapter 7

Home chapter seven, the younglings return home

Okay getting back into writing because right now it s my escape from reality for a few hours. Times have been tough lately; I ve had to disconnect my internet at home, drop cell my phone and a few other things. My husband is facing surgery on his neck in the next month or so and he has been out of work now for a little over two months. Well enough feeling sorry for myself; here we pick up with the younglings coming home and being reunited with their parents. Some of this will be emotional but I felt it was best to get it out now and begin the healing process between them. This chapter will focus on Optimus and Rammer, in the following chapters I ll cover what s been going on with the other younglings and their parents.  
Oh disclaimers: Hasbro owns the transformers, but I have created a few names here, enjoy!

Okay here too it is going to have some grammar issues, I had to convert it from microsoft works to 'txt' only file for some silly reason. I never had to do this before so from now on my updates to my stories will pretty much be like this, sorry guys!

Later that day the plane carrying the younglings with their friends arrived back from their trip to the United States and landed safely. Optimus and Elita along with the other parents had waited nearby to be reunited with their younglings who have been gone on a two week trip. It s strange, in the days leading up to their departure to the states, the parents were excited for them to leave; it would do them all good to be apart and for the young to learn more of earth from a hands on approach. Now, they are eagerly waiting for the plane to taxi to a stop, the unloading to begin and see how they re trip was.

As they exited from the cargo hold some were in their vehicle mode and others walked just out but they all looked happy to be home yet tired too.  
Hello Rammer, how was the trip? Optimus asked his son as Rammer drove up to meet them.  
Rammer slowly transformed and replied, Great place to visit and the history of it all is amazing, but understanding some of their cultures and social structures is very confusing; like why do the humans treat others so cruel and publish it on the Television? To that Optimus and Elita both laughed while Rammer just stood there looking up at them so suspiciously.  
Optimus took a look at his son who was not laughing and he quickly settled down upon seeing the facial expression Rammer had on his face; he then went down on his knee and while doing so began to explain to Rammer.

Yeah, I sometimes still wonder about it too, the humans have some very mixed up emotions. But they are a young species son and while we never had that kind of entertainment as they call it, we did have similar social problems; it is what I believed contributed to the onset of the war from the beginning. Rammer stood there a moment a thought about it, the war was still very fresh on his mind and the others for that matter. Elita glanced at Optimus who then stood up and looked back at her; she took the cue and began to explain further.

I will concur with what your father said and agree with you, it is confusing to understand but with time and patience we will. Anyways, if I know you, you have brought a lot of stuff home from your visits? Elita said and just then a fork lift was coming towards them with a huge create.  
Hey Ram, where do you want your box sent to? Said Garrett who was driving the forklift getting the plane unloaded for the night.  
Humm, right here if you don t mind; I can get it home from here. Rammer answered as he pointed his thumb at his dad standing behind him. Garrett waved with a nod and Optimus waved back and said, Many thanks Garrett for your help this month with the younglings. No worries commander, ma am; I heard they had a blast! Garrett replied just before he turned around on the forklift to leave and finish unloading the plane.  
Rammer walked up to his create and pointing at it as he began to share what was all in there.  
I have two of these creates full of booklets, DVD s, photos, of course, hours of video and several souvenirs from several of the states we drove through. Rammer said as he faced again his mom, Elita smiled back at him finally happy seeing him happier than she can last remember. Optimus too was happy, he saw he son excited about something again besides the war.  
Dad, Rammer said while they waited for the other create to be unloaded too.  
Yes, Optimus replied, About before I left; I don t know where to begin. Okay, first I will say that I am sorry for getting mad at you for being you. But mom and I have survived together alone and with the others of course. I guess what I want to say is you don t have to worry about me like you do. That time has passed; I know you had to do what you had to do and I would have had to make the same choice I reckon. But now I know why you stayed here and couldn t come back. Rammer did stutter some on those last few words, he was tired but really he was not sure just how his dad would accept what he had to say. Optimus just stood there and then he later had regretted that he turned around instead of showing the tears he tried to hide at that moment. So he turned around and walked away just a few steps. He knew how much he was hurting on the inside and yet glad this moment finally came between them.  
Optimus, Elita softly called out to him as she came near him. His optics were closed and his fists were tightly closed too.  
It s okay, you can tell him. You can t hide that hurt from him, because he can feel it through our bond as a family unit. She told him but it was too late, Rammer then transformed and sped off. He felt so bad for not saying what he all week had wanted to say to his dad about how he felt about their relationship. He too had a hard time of expressing his feelings, call it shyness or a glitch in thought; but they both are pretty much the same and the war has toughen them to hide their feelings. Optimus quickly turned around and gasped out loud, I m sorry ! Right then he knew he had to catch up with Rammer. He too transformed and sped off after him. Elita stood there deciding that this talk had to be between them alone. Rammer! His voice was trembling with sadness as he called out to him over the comm link. Please son stop, it s not what you said or even how you said it, Optimus sadly told him not know whether or not if Rammer even heard him.

Rammer drove on towards the beach where he and his dad sat many times over recently and watched the sunset and or rise. It was there where he knew his dad too could relax and be his dad not he s commander. Optimus caught up with Rammer who was turning down the sandy road that leads to the beach. Rammer drove as fast as he could down the beach and headed toward the cliffs at the end. As he got to the cliff he did a neat donut as he spun around, transformed and then climbed up the cliffs to sit on top as he was looking out over the ocean. A few minutes later Optimus had caught up to him and climbed up and sat down next to him and sat quietly for a few.  
I always came up here at night when I couldn t recharge because I was thinking of you two. Optimus finally said a few minutes later breaking the silence between them while still looking out towards the ocean seeing a tanker off in the distance.  
I know, you ve told me several times; I guess that s why too I came here tonight. I keep remembering you then when I was young and now, I can t find where to begin or what to start with you father. Rammer said but his voice was faltering some.

I heard what you said earlier, I think you were at a good starting point. Optimus said as he turned then to face him this time.  
Okay, so what do we do about this? Rammer asked rather more sure of his self than when they had tried to hash it out before.  
Well, I have something to say and I want you to hear me out first, okay? Optimus said and Rammer nodded once. Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing son. I have had to live with that and the regret that came with it for centuries; it s something no parent will ever learn to bare or accept. I said this the night you both finally made it here and I will say it again, having you and your mother back in my life again has made me the most happiest mech alive. I had thought the worse and I know you and your mother did too, we all did. None of us thought we see each other again; it s going to take time for us. I know I was making it hard on you but I hope you know that I m proud of you son and what you have become; I guess what I m trying to say is you and I need to give each other time to adjust. I know that you are grown up and can watch out for yourself, but I missed out on being there son. Optimus said and seemed relieved that he had a conversation with Rammer and Rammer sat there looking his father straight in the face when he spoke something he didn t do before because, he was too upset.  
I kinda figured that out now, Annebelle and the others have shared with me about the same problems. Look, I m glad we are talking I missed you so much it hurts, he paused trying to hold it in then he took a deep breath and went on.  
I know it hurt you too; I knew that before I left. Mom told me in a letter last night that I should be more willing to listen then fight you when you talk to me and I m sorry. Rammer said then he reached his arms out to his dad and busted out crying while lying his head on his father s shoulder.  
its okay, let it out. Optimus said softly as he held Rammer close to his chest. Optimus too after a few moments silently wept and as Rammer settled he looked up at his dad to see the tears streaming down his face too. Optimus took his hand and caressed the back of Rammers head while holding him again close to his chest just as he had done all those centuries ago while trying to calm him down before he left.  
I m here now and will never leave you or your mother again; this is our home now and with the war finally over we can begin again. The key word here is, together. We are together and that is the most important thing, the rest will work out and we will find somewhere to live and work here with the humans, okay?

Optimus said to him and Rammer muffled a cry or so then made what sounded like soft clicks and beeps. Rammer must have said something and then Optimus placed his hands on the sides of his face and stare straight into his optics and said.  
Yes, I know. But I m here now and you don t have to worry or pretend to be strong, just be yourself and find something now that you enjoy doing and get good at it because, if you truly love what you re doing then you will do your best at it effortlessly.

Optimus took his hands down and reach over and took Rammers hand into his and placed it over his spark; just as he always done before.  
Rammer nodded, I love you dad, he mumbled softly to him. Optimus reached up and place his hand under Rammers chin and replied back, I know you do and I love you too, come on let s head on back before you mom worries. To that Rammer laughed, Yeah she will and we will never hear the end of it either. Optimus chuckled some as he stood up, he remembered alright.  
Yeah, let s go before she thinks I ve been teaching you how to drink high grade and forget time! Huh! Like all the times you and Uncle Magnus and a few others did, why you dad surely not! Rammer said rather being a funny smartass as he leaped over the side of the cliff landing below in the sand. Then Optimus of course a little less gracefully or so landed next to him, So Magnus has told you those old pre-war, youngling days of our lives huh? Just as long as he didn t teach you how to drink high grade, that s my job. Rammer let out a hearty laugh and Optimus just cocked his head to the side like he was thinking oh no he didn t!  
Too late, but dad don t worry. I don t care for it so, with that said last one back to base is giant looser! With that they both without missing a beat transformed and hauled ass out of there heading back to base. Being that Optimus was so top heavy and the sand so soft he was miserably losing ground well, that was until he hit the blacktop, and then it was on.  
They got back of course and just shortly before the gate entrance Optimus whipped around him and led the way but as he was downshifting when they were approached the gate Rammer drove around then cussed softly under his breath as realized he was going to pass the gate. Optimus swung around neatly through the gate entrance and again picked up speed. Rammer drove on a short ways down then turned around and came back through the gate normally and then hauled ass to catch up. Optimus had just driven up to his hanger where they bunked with Ironhide and his family too. They all came outside to see what Optimus was blowing his air horn at. Rammer s alt form was an colt blue F-150 extend cab with an air horn too and by the time he caught up you could hear them both waylaying on the horns so it had with in minutes the whole base wondering what was going on.  
Rammer, you forgot about the gate right? Optimus asked after he transformed. Rammer was just as quick to transform and snapped back, That s so totally not fair. To which had everyone laughing including Magnus, Them gates get you every time, he said to Rammer.  
Okay, well show s over and I lost again. Rammer said then he walked over to his mom who was standing nearby and hugged her.  
It would seem that you two have patched up that flat tire, she said to him as he looked on while shuffling his foot alone the ground.  
The others left and went on back to where ever they were at before all the noise began, while Elita stood standing with her son and sparkmate.  
Mechs, never learn and for once I m glad just you two don t wreck the place trying to out race each other will ya? To that Optimus and Rammer smiled back at each other, I think I left some creates out where we met up earlier; want to help me with them dad? Rammer said, I had Ironhide help me get them inside, come on it s getting late and we all need some recharge. Elita said and with that Optimus and Rammer followed her back in.  
Rammer went on to his room and Optimus and Elita followed, they had been building a shelf for his keepsakes that he would return home with and as he went into his room he found all his stuff out of the creates and placed on the shelves.  
There were a few things that were labeled I left in the create the rest I arranged on the shelf while you two were gone. Elita said as she and Optimus came into the room behind him. Rammer was to say the least surprised and too as he looked on long the wall where the shelves were he saw two pictures that had been enlarged and framed on either side of the shelves. One was of when Rammer was very young setting on his father s lap who was setting next to Elita at a park somewhere with the golden towers in the background. The other was when he graduated and had begun working with Ultra Magnus and his team. By then he had gotten bigger and huskier and was a junior member of the wreckers. He had become a part of an Elite group of fighters and an accomplished and highly skilled mark mechship in weaponry developments and shooting.  
Magnus and I have had time to talk while you and the others were gone. All that I ask is that you let me in and catch up, your life has gone by faster than I could possibly keep up with. Optimus said but with a slight smirk on his face, Yeah, like a while ago when I was the one that could not keep up? Rammer commented.  
That made Elita giggle and Optimus nodded his head while looking down trying to hold back the smile that was creeping upon his face. Yes something like that I suppose, he finally said. Rammer turned away and walked on over toward the creates.  
I got something for you, he said as he took the three boxes out and handled them to Optimus.  
You like the old western movies and such so; you ll love this that is if you learn to use your hologram more often. Rammer said and just then Elita busted out giggling at Optimus whom just sighed. I can t help it; I feel clumsier trying to walk around disguises as a human than when I m myself first thing in the morning. Optimus said rather embarrassed by the fact.  
Optimus did use it mainly when he was on the main land while driving around town and a few times around the base with some of the other human soldiers; but mainly he opted not to, he knew the humans felt more at ease around him when he was at their level not some thirty feet tall, but he was not human.  
Mom, this one s for you; I know you love to read and it s similar to a data reader from home, but the humans call it a book reader. You can order books on here and store them to read later and keep; plus a few other things too. Rammer said as he handed the package to her. Thank you Ram, I know I ll enjoy it. Elita said as she heard Optimus walk back into the room.  
The clothes fit, maybe a little tight on the shoe size though. Optimus said he had left and went and outside, transformed, parked then turned on the holoform and took the boxes he had carried outside with him back inside and tried on the clothes.  
They are going to take some time to use to or I got the wrong size, either way none of us are used to anything wrapped around our feet so. The receipt is inside the box just in case. Rammer said to his dad who was looking silly trying to walk around in those boots.  
Thanks partner, Optimus said in his best imitation of John Wayne s western accent.

Okay, I ll leave it there. Next it s Staylie and her father and mother, and then too in the same chapter I ll cover the twins Bounce and Beamer and some of the others. And the next chapter will be longer but give me some time to get back around to it too!


End file.
